Tinkerbell vs Wendy
by StormKait
Summary: It's a catfight of gigantic proportions when Summer and Anna face off! (includes spoilers from "The Perfect Couple.")
1. Jealous, are we?

"Tinkerbell vs. Wendy"---by StormKait  
  
Summary: It's a catfight of gigantic proportions when Summer and Anna face off! (General/Romance)  
  
A/N: Some juicy spoilers from "The Perfect Couple"---you have been warned!  
  
Rating: PG for language  
  
POV: Summer  
  
Chapter One: "Jealous, are we?"  
  
Who does that blonde bitch think she is? I mean, Pittsburgh's like the 909 of the East. And don't even TRY to tell me that she actually LIKES Seth Cohen. Maybe she should hook up with Chino instead. sounds to me like they're both on drugs.  
  
Seth is supposed to like me and only me. He's supposed to wait for me to finally realize that I like him, which, let's face it, is totally bullshit considering he's such a dork and all, but guys can dream, can't they?  
  
This blonde bitch seems totally into him, and all I have to say to that is "Ew!"  
  
The thing is, lately I haven't been saying "Ew!" when I think about Seth Cohen. Maybe I was just drunk at Mrs. Cooper's benefit, and that's why I practically jumped him on his grandfather's boat, but maybe on a subconscious level I am actually admitting that I like Seth Cohen. I think I did, right? I mean, I said something to that extent, which totally caught Cohen off guard. Maybe I just had a good buzz on Saturday night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.Or maybe not.  
  
Monday at lunch I saw that blonde bitch-Anna, right? Then again, like I care-talking to Cohen, giggling and doing the whole "Oh, Seth, you're so funny" charade. He seemed like he was getting pretty comfy with Pittsburgh, but I'm going to squash that shit faster than you can say "Paul Frank sale."  
  
We were in science, learning about something that I don't give a shit about, when Tinkerbell dropped a note behind her that was obviously meant for Seth to pick up. Too bad I got it first.  
  
What crawled up Summer's ass and died? She gets bitchier every day.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet.  
  
"Okay, Tinkerbell, you wanna take this outside?"  
  
"There's nothing to take outside, Ice Queen!"  
  
"Ladies, is there a problem?" Mr. K. didn't even turn around from what he was writing on the bored. Jeez is he dense.  
  
"No, sir there's no problem, is there, Summer?" Seth finally got the hint that Tinkerbell and I were going to kick the living shit out of each other in the middle of our double lab session.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it, Cohen!" God, he's so cute but so incredibly stupid. I'm not going to let this go. not yet, anyway. "So you've been talking trash about me with your girlfriend, here, huh?"  
  
By now the whole classroom had stopped listening to Mr. K. give his lesson on--oh, that's what we're learning about-- ecosystems and was watching Pittsburgh and me foam at the mouth at each other like two rabid dogs.  
  
"Listen, Summer," Tinkerbell spat out my name like it was poison. "I don't know what your problem is. You never noticed Seth until this summer, and you've known him your whole life. I get here, and suddenly you're all over him? What is that shit? Now I know that's out of character, even for a selfish bitch like you, so I just have to ask: Jealous, are we?"  
  
"Well, Anna," I responded just as coldly, "let's see. Why the hell would I be jealous of you? Your family just moved here from Pittsburgh of all places, you read comic books with Cohen here, and you wear vintage clothes. You don't fit in here, honey. We drive BMWs and you take the bus. So why don't you hop in your little boat and sail back to Taiwan or Tahiti or wherever the hell it is that you went. Because I like Seth Cohen, and I get what I want. Always."  
  
I didn't even look to see the expression on Cohen's face, but I had a pretty good idea of what he looked like. Shocked? Surprised?  
  
I turned to face him.  
  
No, he looked disgusted. And for the first time, the eyes that usually looked at me with complete adoration burned through me with utter disappointment.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: Should I continue with it? This is my first O.C. fic. I've written Smallville before, but kinda gave it up. Should I start including Ryan and Marissa or just keep these 3 going at it for a while? Review, please!!! 


	2. 8Minute Abs

"Tinkerbell vs. Wendy"---by StormKait  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. sorry it took so long to update but I had REAL papers to write this week! And for this story to work, just forget "The Homecoming" never happened, okay? Cuz it would totally screw the whole plot of the story over big time. Anyway. enjoy!! :)  
  
Chapter Two: 8-Minute Abs  
  
"Seth? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to finally tell Summer that you don't need to be treated like this?" Anna was shooting daggers at me with her eyes as she spoke to Seth.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me right, *Anna*. Seth has been in love with me since, like forever. And who could blame him? But you. you think just because you have stupid little hobbies in common that you're soulmates? Ha. Give me a break." I know I'm just digging my own grave here, but I can't help it. She really pisses me off. And I guess Cohen really is rubbing off on me: I have his adorable nervous-talking thing going on right now.  
  
"Summer? Anna? Seth? There is a class in session. If you need to resolve your problem, I suggest you do it after class." God Mr. K. is such a dork!  
  
Fortunately the bell rings. "Let's take this outside, bitch," Tinkerbell spits the words out, emphasizing the "bitch."  
  
"Now, girls, is this really necessary? All over little ol' me?" Seth looked worried. I knew his pissy mood wouldn't last long. I mean, how can he stay mad at someone as hot as me?  
  
"Don't sell yourself short, Seth. You definitely deserve better. Than her." And she reached up and pulls my just-straightened hair!  
  
"Bitch!" I shrieked, and I pulled at her wannabe-bleached hair. "Shit! I just broke a nail!"  
  
Tinkerbell punches me in the stomach, but thanks to my 8-Minute Abs workout I don't feel a thing!  
  
Cohen is just standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, not trying to break it up. It's a good thing, too, because he just might get the shit beat outta him too while I'm at it.  
  
"Girls! Break it up!" Shit. It's Dr. Kim. "My office. Now."  
  
A couple girls snicker as we are led to Dr. Kim's office. One even says, "That was over *Seth Cohen.* Can you believe that? What's gotten in to Summer?"  
  
I'll tell you what's gotten in to me: The knowledge that I may have just messed up any last fighting chance with Seth.  
  
A/N: I hope that was okay. not much of a cat fight but then again I've only seen one and have never been in one myself. plus at my school they get broken up fairly quickly. But whatever. reviews would be nice, but be kind if you can. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as it's humanly possible. Now I'm going to go find out "The Secret" as I'm sure most of you are as I'm writing this too. Have fun! 


End file.
